Live It Up (feat. Vadim Tudor) - Single
"Live It Up" este al doilea single lansat de pe proiectul anulat, "Tonciuviolence" in colaborare cu mult-regretatul Vadim Tudor. Acesta nu a reusit sa provoace multa valva, chiar daca a reusit sa intre in Bubbling-Under 100 Billboard Chart pe #7. Cantecul este despre hotii si mincinosii din aceasta lume "jegoasa" pe care Tonciu vrea sa-i vada cu "ochiul lui Pinnochio". Nu a fost prezis nici un videoclip pentru aceasta piesa cu mult potential dar putin promo. Versuri From the streets of Miami, to presenting at the Grammys, Vadim Tudor de Tonciu, maybe now you understand me. Mr Vadim, RedOne, and the beautiful Tonciu, Ce faci domne, dai palme aicea, cine ești dumneata domne? Haa! Cum cine sunt eu? Vă evacuez eu pe voi la Jialva. Unde-i hotărârea judecătorească definitivă? Domne, matale întreci măsura, te trimete Băsescu la furat domne. Aici e mâna lui Videanu. Dumneata ești trimesă de Videanu Și de prietenul dumitale Chiriță, primarul de la sectorul 3, me la como. Nu faci dumneata ordine la mine în birou! Escroaca, escroaca, escroaca! Faci dumneata ordine? Vii cu poliția aicea? Vii cu bovinele (???) peste Vadim Tudor? Te trimete Băsescu la furat! Hoților, hoațo! You push me harder, I do the same Eu mă plac așa cum sunt, Chiar nu cred, adică nu consider că eu am nevoie de operație estetică Mă simt bine așa cum sunt, nasul meu pentru mine este perfect Și oricum m-am săturat să tot aud injurii la adresa mea. Dragilor, vreau să mă tatuez. (Nu pot să cred!) Vorbesc serios, deci eu vreau să mă tatuez, pe cuvântul meu. Deci vreau să-mi fac un ochi, ochiul meu adică, La spate. Vreau să-mi fac acest tatuaj frumos cu ochiul Pentru că vreau să văd, așa din spate, cine mă vorbește pe mine, Cine nu mă vorbește și când aud reacțiile, le întorc un dos de palmă. And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up Vai deci eu am o carieră, tu ești proastă, tă tă tă tă tă? (Make love, don’t fight, marș în mă-ta de curvă) (Hoațo) A sosit ziua cea mare! Da, chiar că ziua cea mare să mă tatueeez! Ești pregătită? Da, foarte pregătită sunt chiar foarte nerăbdătoare Să am ochiul meu pe spate. Mă gândeam că o să văd lumea de la spate care mă vorbește și care mă bârfește. Știm de acum încolo că Andreea este cu ochii pe voi, corect? (Da, așa e.) Uite am găsit cel mai bun calculator, hai să nu mai pierdem vremea. (Haide, haide) Uite-l. (foarte frumos) Se poate face? Pinnochio! Zici că-i ochio, ochio Pinnochio. Hahahahahahaha. And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up Vai deci eu am o carieră, tu ești proastă, tă tă tă tă tă? (Make love, don’t fight, marș în mă-ta de curvă) (Hoațo) Nu-mi spui tu pitica dracului! Nu-mi spui tu, pitică nenorocită! Uită-te în oglindă, infractori! Nu plecăm noi din sediul nostru, pleci tu hoațo! Arăți ca dracu, muma pădurii! Nu pleacă nici Nixu cu tine, spioana dracului! Marș d-aicea, ieși afară! (No place?) Am zis, în **** mea, ochiul meu Nu ochiul la Pinnochio, ești nebun? (Ochio de Pinnochio) Bag picioarele, să-mi bag **** în el de tatuat Dacă mă mai tatuez vre-o dată Sunteți nebuni? (Hoațo) A fost o farsă Andreea, se șterge imediat! Farsă șmecheră, daa, mulțumesc! Ochio de Pinnochio! Ooo ochio de Pinnochio ****! Category:Tonciuviolence Category:Single Category:TO•N•CIU